


Miles and Bass Short Stories

by purplechaai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Animals, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sickfic, horny!Bass, hurt!bass, sick!Bass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplechaai/pseuds/purplechaai
Summary: What it says on the tin - compilation of short stories focusing primarily on Bass Monroe and Miles Matheson. Tags and ratings will change as I go along. I love this pairing and I wish there were more fics written with them.





	1. "You Haven't Experienced Loss."

Miles walked out of the bedroom, yawning and stretching as he made his way to the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his head and while turning, noticed the curled form on the couch, nothing but a few stray curls subtly poking out from the blanket. The hum of a crappy b-movie sounded from the television, and although Miles wanted his legs to shift toward the appliance, he remained still. 

Bass never came to bed. Typical, at least for the past week. 

The death anniversaries were coming up, and for the past 15 years the pair went through the same thing - Bass would grow silent a week before, become lost in his thoughts, maybe drink a little too much, then wander to the cemetery and sit in front of the graves for hours before Miles would have to go and practically drag him back to the house. Bass would try and put up a fight, but eventually give up because what was the point? They’re gone. 

Miles didn’t want to do this again. Maybe it was unsympathetic of him to say, but it’s been 15 years - Bass needs to move on. And Miles knows it doesn’t just bother him the week before - it’s everyday. Bass has just become a professional at hiding it. 

“Bass,” Miles whispered as he walked over to the television, shutting it off then making his way to the couch, “hey, Bass… come on.” 

Bass didn’t budge; his chest continued to move up and down under the blanket. Whether he was faking it or not, Miles didn’t have a clue, but he knew damn well Bass preferred it this way - being dead to the world. 

Miles sat on the edge of the couch and in an attempt to elicit some sort of emotional response, stroked Bass’s cheek. He could feel Bass’s body shifting slightly, and if anything, falling into the touch. Eventually Bass opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to Miles, clearly confused. 

“Hi…” Bass sat up and looked around, finally coming to, “I guess I didn’t come to bed last night?”

Miles shook his head, hand still stroking Bass’s cheek, “no, you didn’t. It’s okay, I didn’t want to wake you. I know you haven’t been -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bass’s voice was hoarse and still laced with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Miles, lips parted as if he were going to say something, but he quickly put them back together. He drew his knees into his chest and sighed. 

“I hate this.” 

It was curt. But, Miles understood, at least to a point anyway. He didn’t know what to say, though. Hell, he never knew what to say to make this day easier for his partner. 

“Bass, I -”

“No, don’t,” Bass’s voice shook slightly, “just… don’t say anything. Please.” 

Miles grunted a little and looked over at Bass. He grew frustrated; year after year Miles would go through this with Bass and he never could figure out what the appropriate course of action should be - leave him alone? Sit there and hold him? Let him cry alone? Miles had enough with trying to figure it out, he was tired of the games and just wanted Bass to come out and say how much hurt he feels. 

“I’m tired of this shit, Bass. Come on, every year I have been there for you, done anything you have -”

“You haven’t experienced loss!” Bass lifted his head and looked at Miles. Sad, crystal blue eyes looked at Miles head-on, tears beginning to glisten inside them. Bass tried to rub the tears away, but they continued to fall and he continued with his speech (every time Bass spoke it felt like a speech), crying. “At least not like this. Not like… they were here and then just out of nowhere, they were gone. Taken. I… I can’t do it anymore, Miles.” 

Miles pulled his entire body onto the couch, lying across it with his head on the armrest. He pulled Bass’s quivering body into his arms and held him close, running delicate fingers through his brown curls. Bass was right - Miles didn’t get it. He’s lost people in his life, but not to the extent of Bass - not five people in one night. And Miles absolutely hated when Bass makes mentions of not being able to carry on, because it has been said, and acted upon, many times before. Bass has been broken for 15 years and although Miles tries, he doesn’t know if he can fully piece him back together. 

“I-It hurts, Miles,” Bass choked back a sob, “I’m trying, e-every fucking day I am trying to just move on, and forget, or a-accept… I-I don’t…”

“Sssh, stop. I know it hurts, baby, I know. But,” Miles placed a hand under Bass’s chin and lifted his head slightly so he could have a direct look, “you need to talk to me, okay? That’s what I’m here for. Stop… stop trying to keep it inside, all right? I’m here.” 

Bass nodded his head and let out a quiet whimper before burying himself back into Miles’ arms. Miles knew the words got through somehow, but whether that will change how Bass handles this, he doesn’t know. Miles looked down at Bass as he reached for the television remote, frowning when he noticed Bass’s listless stare and a few tears still falling down his cheeks. 

“I love you,” Miles muttered as he kissed the top of Bass’s head. He turned the television back on and sat back with Bass still curled in his arms as the hum of the crappy b-movie played on the screen for the second time.


	2. Stop Doing That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Bass is a little horny fuck (happens literally a few hours after the Blackout, on the way back to the military base).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an incredibly long time since I have written sexual content. This might seem very rusty, so you've been warned.

“How far away are we?”  
  


“Not far, maybe another mile or two. Why, getting tired?”  
  


The power went out only a few hours ago, but Bass and Miles were well on their way back to the military base they have called home for the past few years. Miles remained a few feet ahead while Bass trekked behind because he was clearly getting tired, but didn’t want to say anything.  
  


“No,” Bass grunted under his breath and gripped tighter onto his backpack, “come on Miles, you know I have shorter legs than you. Stop taking such big strides.”

  
Miles turned around and watched as Bass did what he could to keep up, practically jogging so he can keep up with taller man in front of him. Miles couldn’t help smile slightly; although there was quite a big of present fear and confusion, Bass would always manage to do _something_ that made Miles smile, laugh, hell even sometimes let out a giggle.   
  


Bass caught up to Miles and wrapped his arms tightly around Miles’ waist from behind and let out a sigh. “Can we maybe, just _maybe_ , take a short break? The power’s gone, it’s not like we can do anything when we get back.”  
  


Miles untangled Bass’s fingers and turned around so he could face the slightly shorter man. Bass had a point - nothing could be done, everything had most likely gone chaotic within the past few hours and he highly doubted that anyone would be looking for them. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded, pecking Bass’s cheek.  
 

“Sure. Come on, let’s sit down there for awhile,” Miles pointed to a wooded area near a small lake. Miles made his way down to the area with Bass close behind, and the moment they got there, Bass couldn’t help but immediately throw his bag down and sat down with his back against one of the trees. He sighed with contentment and shut his eyes.

   
“This is nice,” Bass opened his eyes and looked up at Miles, an impish grin on his face, “hey, come here.”  
  


Miles looked down at his partner and cocked his head to the side. While everyone else ran around, scatterbrained and sick with worry, Bass sat himself under a tree with a huge grin plastered on his face which meant, no, he _wasn’t_ tired from walking. He had other things in mind.

   
 _The manipulative little fuck._  
  


Miles sat beside Bass and before he even had a chance to get himself settled, Bass already had his arms wrapped tightly around Miles’s waist and his head resting on his shoulder. He sent little kisses down Miles’s neck and shifted his hands around, gently rubbing Miles’s hips as he continued to kiss his neck and chest. Although confused because they were pretty much out in the open, Miles’s couldn’t help but feel himself fall further into Bass’s little spell, the heat starting to radiate his body.  
  


“Hey, h-hey Bass…”  
  


“Mmmm,” Bass made his way further down Miles’s torso, sliding his hands under Miles shirt and doing what he could to pull it over his partner’s head.  
  


“Stop doing that.”

   
Bass shifted his gaze upward and looked at Miles, confused. “What?”  
  


“Stop…” Miles sighed because he knew there would be no way to stop Bass once he started going. And, it didn’t happen often; usually Miles took the initiative in advancing their sexual relationship because Bass typically had other things on his mind. But, tonight? Tonight seemed different, and Miles really didn’t want to mess it up. It’s possible the blackout sparked something in his partner, but Miles didn’t want to dwell on it too much.  
  


“Stop doing things that make me want to fuck you.”  
  


Bass grinned again and positioned himself on Miles’s lap, straddling his hips as he managed to get both of their shirts off and strewn across the grass. Miles felt his body temperature continue to rise and he let out a quiet moan as Bass continued to kiss every inch of his body, eventually making his way to Miles’s belt buckle. Bass fiddled with it as he planted a kiss on Miles’s lips, continuing to straddle the man under him. Miles shifted his eyes toward Bass’s torso and admired the frame in front of him - a pale, smooth complexion with a slightly sculpted six pack that glistened when the moon hit it just right. Bass was always one who cared about his physical stature, and it’s something that has definitely paid off over the years.  
  


Just the thought, _knowing_ that this man belonged to him, was more than enough to give him a hard-on. Although Bass straddled in his lap was enough to make it happen, too.   
  


“Lie down,” Bass whispered in Miles’s ear as he guided his partner to the ground, easing him onto his back. Bass continued lowering Miles’s jeans ever so slightly, teasing and rubbing his thighs. He placed a few more kisses along Miles’s torso and wasted no time with taking Miles into his mouth, moaning and whimpering as he sucked his partner.

  
“Bass, B-Bass…” Miles moaned and whimpered, practically in tears because it has just been _so fucking long_ since they’ve done this. Hell, it’s been a long time since _Miles_ was the one getting sucked off. Miles moaned and gripped onto Bass’s locks, tugging on them slightly as he could feel his body quiver and shake, knowing what -   
  


“ _Bass_ ,” Miles cried out as he could feel the cum expel from his body, tugging onto Bass’s curls for what felt like dear life. And, Miles knew Bass always took it like a champ. Every. Single. Time.   
  


“Oh god, Miles…” Bass collapsed onto his partner’s chest, breathing heavily as he relaxed into Miles’s touch. “It’s been too long.”

  
Miles allowed an ‘mhm’ to escape his lips as he stroked Bass’s hair, feeling nothing but contentment fall over his body despite the panic and anxiety around them. Well, at least he had someone for this new journey - his life partner, and he couldn’t imagine spending this time with someone else.  
  


Bass shifted in Miles’s arms and turned his gaze toward Miles, bright, impish blue eyes staring at him.  
  


“So, when is it my turn?”


	3. Bass Gets a Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Bass gets a puppy and doesn't consult with Miles beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some photos floating around of David Lyons from a few years ago with a little dog he has/had, which is where the inspiration for this one came from.

“Miles… hey,  _ Miles _ !”

 

Miles grunted and shifted his body, pulling the covers over his face and facing the wall. He still felt the alcohol from the night before, and really was not in the mood to be bothered with whatever antics Bass thought up for the day. Hell, it was too early, anyway, but Bass could hold his liquor like a champ and was usually the first one up the morning after a night of heavy drinking. 

 

“I have something to show you! Miles, come on.”

 

“Bass, please… go away,” Miles swatted at the air without lifting his head to even see where Bass stood. He loved Bass with every fiber of his being, he really did, but right now he wanted nothing more than for the little pain in the ass to lay back down and, like a child, go back to sleep. 

 

Then again, though, things don’t excite Bass that easily. And, Miles knows this. Depending on the day Bass could be a tough one to crack and for the most part, can go a pretty long time without even cracking a smile. So, at this moment, Miles had one of two choices - one being ignore his partner and try to go back to sleep, or two which was getting up and seeing what exactly Bass had to show him. What could be so important at ten in the morning?

 

Miles moved the covers away from his eyes and looked to the doorframe where Bass stood, hands in his pocket and gazed directed at the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a quiet sigh, knowing that Bass probably felt some sort of hurt. Someone else would have just went back to bed and waited until later, but not Bass. After being hurt and disappointed consistently from those around him for almost years, any little negative thing (at least in Bass’s mind) was enough to make him retreat into himself cower in fear. 

 

Miles didn’t like to be the cause of that. 

 

“Okay, fine,” Miles tossed the covers to the side and stumbled out of the bed over to Bass, “what do you have to show me now, early in the morning, that just  _ cannot  _ wait until maybe the afternoon.” 

 

Bass lifted his head and met Miles’s gaze, a small smile forming on the corner of his lips. “Well, I mean, you might not like it, but…”

 

“Bass, come on, what is -” 

 

_ Woof. Woof.  _

 

And, there it was. Before Miles could get out the last part of his sentence, a tiny black and white puppy no more than five weeks old scurried into the bedroom, practically knocking MIles off of his feet. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up; he never was a big animal person. It wasn’t that he hated them, it was just something he didn’t grow up with so he didn’t form on opinion one way or another. He could feel the little fur ball attempting to climb up his leg, panting in excitement as it moved. A tiny squeak left his lips; he felt a sense of relief when Bass reached down to pick up the puppy. 

 

“Now, Miles…”

 

“Bass, what the fuck? Seriously? This isn’t exactly something we talked about, um…  _ together _ .” 

 

“I know, I know.” Bass sighed and held the puppy tight in his arms, smiling again when he noticed it squirming with excitement, ready to explore its new home. He kept rubbing noses with the puppy, shifting between petting its head and rubbing under its chin. 

 

“When I would go on my walk I would always pass this animal shelter. This little guy,” Bass motioned to puppy in his arms, “has been there for about two weeks. That’s how long I’ve had my eye on him for. I… I know we didn’t talk about it. I’m sorry, I just…”

 

Miles leaned against the door frame and looked between his partner and the puppy. The damn thing wouldn’t stop smiling at him, which made it even harder for Miles to bring up the topic of ‘no’. Sapphire eyes looked at the puppy with a childish grin, a look of genuine happiness written on Bass’s face which is something Miles has not seen in a long, long time. It was almost refreshing; Miles didn’t know if Bass was capable of that kind of happiness again. 

 

“... I thought that maybe a dog would help a bit with some, you know… other things. You don’t even have to take care of him, I already got his food, bed, toys. I mean you can kinda pretend he’s not here if -”

 

“Bass, shut up,” Miles stretched his arm and began petting the puppy behind its ears. It began to calm down, curling up in Bass’s arms as it slowly started to drift off to sleep. “I’m not heartless, I’m not going to make you bring the dog back. I just… need some time to get used to it, that’s all.”

 

“Wait, really?” Bass’s eyes lit up like an excited child in a candy store. 

 

Miles nodded, still petting the puppy. “It’s not a big deal, Bass. If you having a dog helps with things, then I’m all for it. Anything to make you feel comfortable and safe.”

 

Bass smiled and pecked Miles on the cheek, placing the sleeping puppy onto the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Miles’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Stop it, don’t thank me,” Miles rubbed Bass’s back, trying to ease the tension build-up. “I love you, Bass. Anything you need, I’m right here.” 

 

Bass lifted his head and this time pecked Miles’s on the lips, “I love you, too. So, uh… do you think we could go back to sleep for a bit? Please? I only got up to get the puppy.” 

 

Miles chuckled a nodded, ushering them both back to the bed where the puppy still slept. Bass climbed in after Miles and immediately found his way to Mile’s arms, curling into his partner and resting his head in his chest. Bass almost immediately fell asleep, and before Miles closed his eyes, he took another quick look at the puppy and smiled a little. Maybe having a little furry guy running around wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	4. Bass Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass is sick, and Miles is tired of Bass being afraid to admit when he feels vulnerable.

“M-Miles…”

 

Miles growled under his breath and flipped through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch. Nothing seemed appealing; it was eleven o’clock on a Sunday, and Miles has been up almost twenty hours because low and behold, Bass has been up nearly the entire night sick as a dog and Miles really had no choice but to stay up with him. 

 

He tried to tune out the moan coming from the bedroom. All Miles wanted was maybe an hour, maybe even  _ two _ if he were lucky, where he could shut his eyes and nap. Bass was always a pain in the ass when sick because for one, he never liked to show any sort of vulnerability, and two, he would always let it go. He couldn’t read his body for shit, and would continue going about daily activities because  _ god forbid _ he had to rest for a day or two. 

 

“Miles…” this time it was a little louder, but strained and croaky. And closer. 

 

Miles turned his head around and nearly tossed the remote to the other end of the room. There Bass stood in the doorway between the bedroom and living room, comforter wrapped completely around his shivering body. His hands shook as he held onto the fabric, and Miles could swear he saw Bass’s teeth chattering, probably from the chills. Miles sighed. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Bass, get back in bed.” Miles quickly got off the couch and walked over to Bass, wrapping an arm around his waist, trying to stop Bass from swaying. “What are you doing? Can’t you try and sleep for a while?”

 

Bass shook his head and leaned his weak body against Miles. Tired, glassy blue eyes looked at Miles, almost pathetically, like a child pleading for a piece of candy or a new toy. “C-Can’t you stay with me… please? P-Please?” 

 

Miles sighed again and lifted Bass’s face; his face was incredibly pale, whiter than the sheet that laid on the bed. His eyes had bags under them, not just from vomiting half the night but also from the sinus infection he’s had for the past few days that has not gotten better. Miles lifted his hand and stroked Bass’s flushed cheek, then placed it on his temple. 

 

_ Jesus, he’s really fucking sick this time.  _

 

“Babe, you’re burning up,” Miles almost wanted to cringe at using a pet name, but he felt horrible for coming across as a dick. The last thing he wanted was for Bass to be as sick as he’s been, but it bothered, absolutely  _ pissed  _ Miles off that Bass just did not take care of himself. And sometimes, Miles couldn’t help but think that maybe Bass felt he didn’t  _ deserve _ to be taken care of. 

 

He shouldn’t feel that way. No one should feel that way. 

 

“You need to get back into bed. You can barely stand.”

 

Bass could only nod his head as Miles guided him over to the bed. Miles sat Bass down and removed the comforter from around Bass’s body, which immediately caused Bass to whimper, mainly from the cold. “M-Mil-”

 

“Ssh, I know, I know,” Miles kissed the top of Bass’s head and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, “ just give me a second, okay?” 

 

Miles walked into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the cabinet, a cold washcloth, and the last of Bass’s antibiotics for his sinus infection. He walked back into the bedroom and tossed everything onto the bed, frowning when he saw Bass’s legs drawn into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them with his head down. Miles went to the closet and rummaged through the clothing until he found Bass’s hoodie, then walked back over to the bed and sat down. 

 

“Come on, lift your head for me,” Miles removed Bass’s arms from around his legs and put the hoodie on him, similar to dressing a child. He grabbed the comforter and positioned himself against the headboard, then gently pulled Bass into his arms and wrapped the comforter around them. Instantly Bass wrapped his arms around Miles and clung to him, holding on as tight as he could. 

 

Miles ran his hand along Bass’s arm, allowing him to relax for a moment before taking the thermometer. “Open for me.”

 

“N-No… Miles…”

 

“Bass, I can feel how hot you are. I need to know what your temperature is. It won’t take long, the sooner you let me do it the sooner it’ll get done.” 

 

Reluctantly Bass opened his mouth and allowed Miles to put the thermometer under his tongue. Miles stroked his cheek, pulling Bass closer when he noticed a few tears on his skin. Miles understood; not only did Bass not like to let on how vulnerable he felt, he didn’t want to be a burden, either. Aside from maybe drinking too much on occasion, Bass did anything in his power to avoid illness, but this time it blew up in his face. It sucked, and Miles knew that, he just wished that Bass let go just a little bit more. 

 

Miles took the thermometer out of Bass’s mouth and looked at the numbers. “103. Bass, you really need to take it easy and try to relax. Please. Your fever is too-”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Bass looked at Miles and started to cry, the illness really beginning to take its toll, “I just… I-I don’t feel well, and I… I d-don’t k-know…”

 

“Bass, babe… hey,” Miles pulled Bass closer and rocked him slightly, trying to calm Bass’s small, shaking frame, “stop feeling like you can’t tell me things, okay? Especially when you feel like this. We let it go too long. I care about you, Bass. Hell, I love you.” 

 

Bass’s sobs eased slightly and he sniffled, curling tighter into Miles’s chest. “I-I’m s-sorry. I l-love you, too.” His voice was strained, words coming out barely above a whisper. Cold from fever and weak from sickness, Bass couldn’t think of anything else to say. And that was all right; Miles didn’t want him to say anything else. 

 

Miles placed the washcloth on the back of Bass’s neck in an attempt to lower his fever. He ran his fingers through Bass’s messy curls, hoping it would calm him enough to put him asleep. Miles let out a quiet sigh and kissed the top of Bass’s head, feeling a sense of relief when he could hear Bass’s congested, but steady breathing. After an agonizing night of sickness, Miles could finally rest with a small bit of relief, knowing that Bass was curled up in his arms, finally asleep. 

  
_ He’ll be okay _ , Miles thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
